Dumbledore's Granddaughter
by K.N. Williams
Summary: Didn't know he had any relatives? Well, he does and her name is Kristian! Who does she love, who is she, and why is her grandfather dead? Help her unlock the mystery to her past and find her place in Harry Potter's future!
1. Grave News

There came a soft knock at my door. I ran to answer it. A giant of a man stood there. "Hagrid!" I threw myself against him. "'Ello, Kris. May we come in?" He gestured to three kids my age standing behind him. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stared at me.

"Of course." I stood back and let them enter. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Ron wondered around the room, looking at the muggle junk I had everywhere. "Wicked," is what I heard escape from his lips. His girlfriend, Hermione, lingered near him. "No, thank you," Harry said in response to my question. "Hagrid," I said turning to him, "You said in your letter that you had urgent news. What is it?" Ron winced for some unkown reason. Harry stopped looking at me long enough to stare at his feet. And, Hermione let out a low whimper. "Hagrid what's going on?" After a few seconds of silence, Hagrid looked at me with tears in his big brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"Your grandfather..." his voice trailed away.

"What's wrong with my grandfather?"

"He...he's...he's dead," Hagrid whisper weakly. A ton of bricks landed in my stomach. I flomped down on the beautiful red couch Grandfather had bought me. First my parents and now my grandfather. I was alone, an orphan. "Who killed him?" I heard myself say.

"Professor Severus Snape." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"No, no professor would do that to my grandfather."

"Snape did." Ron said from behind me. I started shaking uncontrollably as big fat tears rolled down my cheeks.I had trusted thathorrible man. He found my home in terrible condition and reported to my grandfather that my father was killed. My betraying father. My father had joined Voldemort despite my grandfather's wishes. My mother, a muggle, married him unaware of the fact that she was marrying a wizard. They had me and Voldemort had taken revenge on my father for betraying him. No follower of his would marry a muggle and lived. My mother died first, at the hand of Voldemort, and then slowly my father died of a broken heart. Voldemort destroyed our house, looking for something. Snape found me a week after my father's death. I was only a year old. At the same time Voldemort had killed Harry Potter's parents. Snape carried my to my grandfather's home, whereI grew up.Now,my grandfather, guardian, Albus Dumbledore was dead. My whole life I went to school away from where he was headmaster. He had told me that during my finalyear at school I would be able to join him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Is that all you came for?"

"That and we came to get you to bring you to Hogwarts", Hagrid said. "That's what your grandfather would have wanted."


	2. The Journey to King's Cross Station

Three hours later we were loading up a car that the Ministry of Magic had sent. Hagrid sat up front with the driver while the four of us piled into the back seat. Amazingly, we had enough room for ourselves and the trunk had enough room for our luggage. Hermione had a window seat, Ron sat next to her, Harry was next to him, and I was sitting besides Harry. "I'm surprised that Hogwarts is even opened what with Dumbledore's death and Voldemort rising." Hermione said with a sad sob. Ron stroked her hand absently.

"Kristen-" Harry started.

"Kris_tian_. As in Christian with a Ch but instead it has a K."

"Sorry. Kris_tian_, do you know what will happen at school this year?"

"No clue. I haven't heard from my grandfather-" I stopped myself, I was about to say that I hadn't heard from him since last summer. Harry looked at me and when I looked to meet his eyes he hung his head quickly. Ron stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. "Harry, Ginny wanted me to give this to you." He handed the parchment to Harry. Harry unfolded it and I read what the parchment said over his shoulder.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us since Dumbledore's death. I hope to see you in school this year and I hope you will take me along with you wherever you may go to find the Horcruxes. I love you very much and I want to spend more time with you now that I know you feel the same way. _

_Love,_

_Ginny! XOXOXO_

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. That's what Voldemort was looking for in our house. My father was holding a Horcrux for Voldemort. I remembered my grandfather telling me about it.It was at my old house. I had to say something. I tapped Harry on his shoulder and whispered, "I have soemthing to tell you, but I can't tell you right now."

"What?"

"Wait till we get to the station, I'll tell you then."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Harry and I leaned casually against the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once through, I told him how I had read the letter over his shoulder and how I thought that a Horcrux might have been in my house.

"Weird. The only one Voldemort every feared has a granddaughter whose house might hold something Voldemort really wants."

"That is weird," I said as we climbed onto the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. We found the compartment were Ron and Hermione was. When we slid open the door a red-headed girl threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Harry!"

"Ginny get off him before you choke him," Ron said. I entered the compartment and took the seat next to the window across from Hermione. Ginny sat beside me with Harry next to her. We rode in silence for a few minutes. A little bit later the compartment door slid open and a blonde boy came in.

"Harry Potter is going back to school? God, who would have thought that after the rumors I've heard."

"What rumors?" Ron said, standing.

"The rumors that say that the_ great Harry Potter_ went into hiding."

"I did not go into hiding, unlike your father, Malfoy."

"_You're _Lucious Malfoy's son?" I heard myself say.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Kristian. I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter."

He snorted with laughter. "This is great. Harry Potter and Dumbldore's granddaughter together." He laughed again.

"I am _not_ with Harry. He's with Ginny." I say gesturing to the girl I had only met seconds before.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, then, who are you with? Can't beWeasel-bee, because he's already taken Granger."

"James Beck," I say making up a name I've never even heard of before.

"Who?"

"A guy at my oldschool."

"Malfoy, does it make you feel good when you pcik with the new students?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up, mudblood."

My hand found his right cheek very easily and it left a little red mark for him to remember me by.

"How dare you!" I yelled.

He stumbled back from the surprise of the slap and the blow of it. He fell into the corridor and knocked down a mousy-looking boy who yelped from the fall. "Neville!" Hermione and Ginny cried in unison. All three of usgirls ran out into the corridor to help him. Malfoy jumped and ran to his compartment, his cheek still looked as if it was on fire. _Serves him right_!We pulled Neville to his feet and helped him into our compartment. Harry stood up so that Neville could have a seat.

"Are you all right?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "Who are you?"

"Kristian,I'm Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

We rode in silence for a little while. When we pulled into the station at Hogsmeade a faint smile flitted across Harry's lips. _He was home_.


	4. My New Home

I had been in Hogwarts Great Hall for less than ten minutes and I already could tell the impact my grandfather's death had had on the place. The magical ceiling was carrying a thunderstorm. I hated seeing everyone so depressed. Minerva McGonnagal sat in the headmaster's seat and beside her was, my mouth dropped open when I saw him, Professor Remus J. Lupin. I guess seeing him surprised Ron as well because I heard a gasp of pure shock escape from him.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Look up at the chair beside Professor McGonnagal."

Again, I heard a gasp of shock. "Why is he here?"

"Who?" came Ginny's and Harry's voices.

"Lupin." Ron said. I saw Harry's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and I saw Ginny's jaw drop.

"Isn't he a _werewolf_?" I mouthed the last word.

"Yeah, but I guess they needed someone from the Order here," Harry finally said.

Just then a group of kids about eleven and tweleve years old came through the entrance hall doors.

"What the heck is going on?"

Harry and Ron stared at me like I was crazy. "The Sorting," they said in unison.

"What?"

"They sort the first years into their houses," Hermione said glaring at Ron and Harry.

"Oh." I looked at the line of kids and watched as Professor McGonnagal sat an old hat on top of a stool. A place near the brim of the hat opened up and said,

"_Welcome old friends, and new_

_I've got a pleasant surprise for you_

_Dark times creep, dark times come_

_But here at Hogwarts it is calm_

_You may think The Sorting is separation_

_But it really helps find your career destination_

_You could be the Minister or more_

_You could be just the guard at the door_

_Whatever it is, you will show the way_

_For the victory of future days_

_So, put me on and I will show you_

_The good surprise that you will come to."_

Slowly, everyone started to clap. Professor McGonnagal quieted everyone down and took out a long scroll. "When I call your name come sit on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted. Avery, Brianna." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes made her way to the front and climbed up to the stool. Once she sat down Professor McGonnagal placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!"

Brydin, Cecily went to Gryffindor and Daniels, Zoe went to Slytherin. And so it went until Walker, Haley went to Hufflepuff. When everyone was sorted Professor McGonnagal clapped her hands twice and immediately food piled onto the tables. Everyone dug in. It was delicious. Cecily Brydin was so excited about being the first witch in her family. She had told us how her parents were so proud when she recieved her letter. For a century the only people who were sent to Hogwarts from her family were all males. For the first time in awhile they finally had a witch in the family. The feast went on until, finally, Professor McGonnagal told us all to go to our houses.

I hadn't been at Hogwarts for a week and I already knew my way around becasue I've heard my grndfather describe this beautiful castleall of my life. Professor Lupin's class by far had been everyone's favorite. The four of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, hadn't been yet. We were actually on our way up when we ran into Neville.Neville, who always seemed so nervous, was actually kind of looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I hope that he shows us some great curses like Mad-Eye Moody did back in fourth year."

"That wasn't really Mad-Eye remember?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, when we thought it was him those were some pretty wicked curses," Ron said.

"Well, I'm just glad that we actually have a teacher that we like here," Harry said.

"My grandfather told me about some of your teachers like Professor Snape, Professor Moody, Professor Umbridge--" At the mention of Professor Umbridge a grim look passed over the faces surrounding me. I saw Harry glance down at his hand, his face expressing the grimmestlook of all. "Yes, Harry, Dumbledore told me about how she gave you detention." Ron faced me and the meanest look crossed his face as he said, "Umbridge was nothing more than a--"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you finish that sentence I swear I will slap you across the face," came Hermione's voice. A nervous chuckle ran among us.

"Hermione, you know she deserves whatever I call her."

"No, no one deserves name-calling."

"Women," Ron said.

"She makes a good point, Ron,"I said, "Do you remember your second year when Malfoy kept calling her 'Mudblood'?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do,Kristian. I still want to kill him for it." We all laughed at that. Five minutes later, we entered the classroom still chuckling.

"All right students, have a seat." We all sat down in seats we had found that were close together.


End file.
